You and Me
by Sayoko Bizen
Summary: YuuRam. Yuuri says goodbye to the one he loves.


Wolfram never thought this day would come. What has it been? Seven hundred years, maybe eight hundred or even a thousand – he didn't really keep count. Time was like water, always there but flowing steadily and unstoppably, if a little more slowly for the likes of him and his people.

Now, as he had countless times before, Wolfram held Yuuri's hand as he did through every trial. This would be Yuuri's most difficult one of all even though all the court worked night and day to ensure his comfort, and Wolfram put it upon himself to be there. He'd prayed and prayed he would not have to, but the gods have ceased their favour after almost a millennium, and perhaps, Wolfram thought wryly, he might even manage to be thankful.

Yuuri opened his eyes, black now as they had ever been, even though the hue had long since fled from his crown to give way to grey. Slowly, the monarch opened his eyes and took in Wolfram's form. He can't see very well now, but he remembered those green eyes very well.

"_What day is it? And it what month? This clock never seemed so alive," _ Yuuri managed to joke. His mind's cogs and wheels were all worn, the king knew, but he'd accomplished all he felt he could. He'd brought peace and prosperity – a veritable Golden Age – to a war-torn world, and he'd ruled with a just hand. It was all a boy from Tokyo could have ever hoped for. "_I can't keep up, and I can't back down I've been losing so much time…" _

Wolfram bit his lip and it was almost all he could do to hold back his tears. People grew old and died, but not people like Yuuri. He believed Yuuri deserved immortality. Wolfram fought back his bitterness and gave his husband the sweetest smile and said, _"'Cause it's you and me, and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose,"_

Yuuri closed his eyes and smiled, laugh lines showing (how Wolfram loved those laugh lines!) and murmured, "_And it's you and me, and all of the people,_" Yuuri opened his eyes and looked into Wolfram's, _"And I don't know why… I can't keep my eyes off of you."_

Wolfram finally burst into tears. It had been ten years since Yuuri started losing his reminiscence to time. The husband he'd loved, honoured, served, and protected no longer remembered him, but Wolfram knew that where there was no longer memory, there was still love.

Seeing that the green eyes held tears, Yuuri was quick to repent, even though he could not remember why what he'd just said could have been so wrong. "_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right; I'm tripping on words…" _Yuuri looked into those green eyes again and struggled to catch something more about them than their beauty, but he could not. Still, the king's ever-present honesty could not keep itself contained. _"You got my head spinning; I don't know where to go from here,"_

Wolfram felt like he could laugh and cry at the same time, as chuckles and sobs alternated in reaction to the king's words. "Wimp," the green-eyed knight said as playfully as he could, even though the sight before him was tearing his soul.

Yuuri smiled again, his smile that of a fulfilled man without a regret, if just one question about this emptiness he felt for not knowing why those green eyes looked so forlorn. Still he smiled, satisfied about his place, having accepted his uselessness to the universe at last. It was just him and those green eyes now, which looked at him as if he was the greatest man there was. He looked into them again, almost begging them to tell him whose they were. "'_Cause it's you and me, and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to prove," _

Yuuri looked warily at the people surrounding them – two men, one who had eyes like his own and black hair like his was, another with green eyes and blonde hair who could have been a younger version of this grey-haired and green-eyed friend who was the only person he knew, and two beautiful women who bore a striking similarity to him and his friend. Yuuri decided that since the four weren't bothering him and his green-eyed friend, they were no threat, and even if they were, hated it as Yuuri might, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold a candle to them so he forced himself to just concentrate on those green eyes. It did not even occur to Yuuri that the four other people looked at him with sad, almost grieving eyes. He didn't know them. His grey-haired friend's green eyes were all he knew now, and he didn't mind the world as long as those eyes were upon him. _"And it's you and me, and all of the people, and I don't know why; I can't keep my eyes off of you. Something about you now I can't quite figure out; everything she does is beautiful; everything she does is right." _Yuuri vaguely remembered a brown-haired girl with brown eyes who could do no wrong in his, a girl Yuuri somehow knew was long gone.

Wolfram started to sob harder. "He remembers our first child Greta and is looking for her," it occurred to the old soldier. Yuuri didn't remember the children of his and Wolfram's bodies but he remembered their adopted little girl and vague parts of their shared boyhood. Wolfram held Yuuri's hand tighter.

Yuuri sighed. Nothing made sense anymore, just this feeling whose name he did not know. This feeling filled every void, but why did he feel he had to know more? "_Cause it's you, and me, and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to prove; yes it's you, and me, and all of the people…" _Yuuri started to recount, but he surrendered, his feeble mind no longer what it was. "_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you…" _the Maou weakly breathed before closing his eyes to the sight of Wolfram, never to open them again.

Wolfram smiled wryly as the tight grip on his hand loosened and finally let go_. "What day is it, and in what month? This clock never seemed so alive,"_ he thought. Time moved fast for Mazoku, after all.

* * *

Sayo: I don't own **Kyou Kara Maou** nor do I own "_**You and Me**_" by **Lifehouse**. 


End file.
